


Тайный кот

by garvet, WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: Кот ли Тони Старк?





	Тайный кот

Тони Старк редко кого впускал в свою лабораторию. Возможно, поэтому странность заметили не сразу. Первой все обнаружила Пеппер. И сообщила Хэппи и Наташе. Хэппи посоветовался с Питером, а из его твиттера узнали остальные Мстители и весь мир.  
— Я видела лоток, клянусь, это лоток, — вот что сказала Пеппер. — Но так и не увидела кота. У него там кот, а я его так и не увидела, представляешь?  
— Жестоко, — согласился Хэппи. — Намекать лотком, что у тебя есть кот, но никому не давать его гладить. По отношению к коту тоже жестоко, кстати. На босса не похоже. Может, это не лоток, а типа... знаешь, модные японские штуки, настольный сад камней, офисный вариант. Хаммер в таком окурки грабельками закапывает, маленькими.  
— Тони не курит, а этот “сад камней” стоит не на столе, а на полу, — Пеппер покачала головой.  
— Это может быть пожарная емкость, — Хэппи подлил ей в чашечку чаю. — У Хэнка Маккоя в лаборатории — огромный круглый бассейн с песком. И тоже все дразнят, что это его лоточек. Но в списке оборудования значится как...  
— Кто знает, что закапывает Хэнк Маккой в своей “пожарной емкости”, — фыркнула Пеппер. — Но у Тони на случай пожаров есть Дубина с огнетушителем. Нет, Хэппи, не успокаивай меня, он завел себе кота. Это так цинично. Я понимаю еще — скрывать, что он умирает, скрывать панические атаки. Но скрывать кота!  
— В последнее время он покупал майки с котиками, — почесал затылок Хеппи. — И на кружке у него — котик. Может, и скрывает.  
— Может, его укусил радиоактивный Т’Чалла? — предположил на срочном собрании Мстителей Питер. — И теперь мистер Старк превращается в котика. Не то чтобы совсем как Маккой, но какие-то черты. Особая очаровательность, пушистость, большие невинные глаза.  
— Драчливость и шкодливость, — добавил Стив Роджерс.  
— Сходятся все пункты, — подвела итоги Наташа. — А футболки с кошками — следствие раздутого эго. Как всякий кот, Старк не может не восхищаться самим собой. Но сказать всем ”Я — железный человек” проще, чем “Я — железный кот”. Поэтому скрытничает и роется в лотке тайно. Мне больше интересно, при каких обстоятельствах его мог укусить Т’Чалла и домутирует ли Старк до котяток.  
— Это может быть просто невидимый кот, а со Старком все в порядке, — вступился за друга Беннер. — Вот у Рида Ричардса невидимая жена. Я раньше думал — воображаемая, но у них появились дети. Не у Дума же он их украл? Так что котятки все равно не исключены, но Тони здесь ни при чем.  
— Довел кота до невидимости и ни при чем?! — возмутился Стив.  
— Это объяснило бы, почему лоток есть, а шерсти на одежде нет. Удобно, — сказала Наташа.  
— Бесчеловечно, — настаивал Роджерс. — Антикотовно! И потом, как заталкивать в невидимого кота таблетку от невидимых глистов?  
— Позвать Мердока, он справится, — отмахнулся Беннер. — Ему Тони доверяет, и Мердок точно никому не откроет тайну личности кота.  
— Надо звать Росомаху, — предложил Клинт. — Росомаха сразу скажет, есть кот или нет, а также кот ли Старк. Нам это будет стоить пары литров пива.  
— Это внутреннее дело Мстителей! — возразил Стив.  
— Росомаха — Мститель, ты сам его вербовал и удостоверение выдал,— ухмыльнулся Клинт.  
— Пошлем Лэнга, — твердо сказал Стив. — В максимальном уменьшении.  
Проникнуть в лабораторию Старка было той еще задачей. Джарвис контролировал каждый миллиметр башни, так что даже вентиляция казалась неприступной. Оставалось только быть пронесенным вместе с коробкой пиццы и затаиться неподвижно под ящиками с электроникой. А обратно, собрав информацию, улизнуть на туфельке Пеппер.  
Вначале Старк не вызывал подозрений. Сел за свои голографические чертежи и коды какого-то нового ИИ. Врубил фоном интро из Трансформеров и начал жевать пиццу. Обычный Тони Старк за работой, без каких-либо признаков кота.  
— Апгрейд завершен, — сообщил через некоторое время Джарвис, — ИИ скорректирован.  
— Отлично, — потер руки Тони и отложил недоеденный кусок, — Баттерфингерс, вольно, иди к папочке. Кис-кис-кис.  
На глазах изумленного Лэнга робот-манипулятор сегмент за сегментом сложился в небольшой комок металла, а затем так же быстро преобразовался в настоящего механического кота с торчащими усами-датчиками. Он смешно пискнул “мяу”, легко топоча лапками, подбежал к Тони и принялся тереться о его ногу.  
— Ну что, приятель, никаких более “мимо лотка”? — Тони поставил перед котенком блюдечко машинного масла, и кот тут же бросился его лакать. Закончив, заскочил в лоток, слил излишки и отработанное масло, старательно прикопал. Лэнг не удержался от смешка и зажал себе рот рукой.  
— Умница, Баттерфингерс, — похвалил Тони. — Хороший котик.  
Но кот, услышав шевеление под ящиками, навострил локаторы, будто увидел за окном недосягаемую птичку и застрекотал с хищными охотничьими интонациями.  
— Разрешаю применить протоколы безопасности, — сказал Тони.  
Баттерфингерс припал к полу, задвигав железной попкой из стороны в сторону и приготовился к прыжку.  
— Старк, нет! — Лэнг спешно отключил уменьшение и закрылся руками. Перспективы быть разорванным железным котенком его не радовала. — Я все могу объяснить…  
За этими объяснениями он, конечно, упустил момент, когда невидимые лапки ступили в лоток, чтобы, как это заведено у котов, переметить…

Через месяц в лабораторию Старка из портала шагнул Доктор Стрэндж.  
Маленькие невидимые лапки простучали коготками ему навстречу, а Плащ Левитации потянулся обнять призрачного кота.  
— В этот раз передержка затянулась, док. И надо опять звать Мердока резать когти, — сказал Тони.  
— Он не шалил? — спросил Стрэндж. — Ничего больше не разбил, не пометил, не поцарапал?  
— Я решил эту проблему, заведя ему компаньона, — улыбнулся Старк, поглаживая железного котика. — Почти стоило мне репутации. И, док, мне кажется, наши коты привыкли друг к другу, так что вам придется время от времени приглашать к себе Баттерфингерса.  
— Без проблем, — согласился Стрэндж. — Раз он тоже не линяет. Знали бы вы, как сложно было завести Плащу кота, чья шерсть на нем не видна! Но чего не сделаешь ради такого Плаща...  
— Понимаю, — серьезно кивнул Тони. — Я помню, как Дубина выпрашивал у меня котика. Тысячи фотографий на рабочий стол вываливал, терабайты видео с котиками ночами закачивал. Вот, теперь получил и счастлив.  
Стрэндж понимающе усмехнулся, подхватил своего невидимого кота и исчез в портале.  
Тони провел ладонью по блестящей спинке Баттерфингерса. Конечно, они не признаются друг другу, что счастливы не только Дубина и Плащ Левитации.


End file.
